Gundam New Age
by QuantumConstruct12
Summary: Cole is just a regular american teenager, but his life gets turned upside down after a terrorist attack on an airport that he just so happened to be in. What will transpire as Cole is sent on an astounding journey for vengeance? Warnings: terrorism, lemon(maybe) near later chapters (rating may change). More information on my profile.
1. Prologue: Contemplation

Gundam: New Age

Prologue: Contemplation

It's been a year since the ELS Conflict, the world has been a mess trying to rehabilitate from the extra-terrestrial encounter. Innovators have been popping up around the world, and at first, people were afraid of them. Celestial Being hasn't appeared much, except for a few peace treaty meetings with the three major nations.

When the first purebreed Innovators were discovered among the human population, some people and groups tried to cart them off to run tests and try to find out why and how they evolved. The world governments that weren't taking part in this were debating with those that did, and in the end, the first War for Innovation had begun. And as always, where there was military conflict, there was Celestial Being.

My name is Cole Beringer, and I live in the original America, which the rest of the world formally calls the Union. It was just a regular old summer day, and I was about to get on a flight to Brazil with my parents. Although, it just so happened that this day wasn't any regular summer day, because this is the day my life gets turned upside down.


	2. Chapter 1: Summertime

AN: Hey guys, my nickname is quanta, and this is my first fanfic, so as this goes along, it would be great for someone to review this story so I can make it better. This story will be relatively long, and I will try to update hopefully sooner than every weekend, but with school and other things, I may have to stick with weekends until I can catch a break. Anywho, here's the new chapter to G:NA!

Warnings: terrorism (that's about it)

() is the innovator mindlink. The innovator characters in this story will use this to communicate sometimes. 1- setsuna, 2- cole

Summer. As many would agree, it just may be the best thing ever. But not for me, especially because I have to visit my annoying cousins down in Brazil. To you it may seem fun, with all the things to see there, and I wouldn't argue. I love that country! If only I didn't have to go for this reason.

It took us twenty minutes to get to the airport, and we almost missed our flight. But when we got there, we saw that planes were nowhere to be seen, and police were guarding the gates, while fending off tons of people who were mad that they would miss their flight.

"Mom, what's going on?" I asked wondering why there were police officers keeping people from where they were wanting to go, including us.

"I don't know, sweetie." She replied, quite confused herself.

But then it hit me. The biggest migraine decided it would start banging my head, leaving me breathless, and I swear I was hearing voices. Some of them were in pain, seeming as much pain as me, but I could feel others were worried, and I could tell they were close to me.

But I could feel another presence, one that exuded experience in fighting, anger, pain, chaos, but also I could feel compassion, and other calm feelings. Then, this presence began to speak.

1 (Where are you? Can you hear me? It's hard filtering through these voices. Tell me if you can hear me.)

It was hard to think straight, mostly because of the pain, but I was also shocked when I heard that voice, clear as day, as if the one who said it was right next to me. I attempted to reply, not quite sure how or what is going on.

2 (Y-yes! I can hear you! Who are you? What's happening to me? Please help me!)

1 (I will try, but first I need to know where you are. Just calm down and open your eyes.)

As I did what the voice said, I opened my eyes, and saw my parents walking towards me.

"Okay, honey. We talked to the officers and they would explain what is happening over the intercom shortly." My mom told me, but no sooner than that, my dad looked at me worryingly.

"Son, are you alright? You look like you've seen satan climb up from hell!" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a small headache." I replied, not wanting to make them worry more than they are already.

But then, I could feel the presence again.

1 (Where are you? I need to find you. You are in grave danger!)

I stood there in shock. What did this person mean by "danger"? I replied, but out loud.

"What do you mean, 'danger'?"

"What danger, honey? Who are you talking to?" Said my mother, with a strange look on her face.

"Uhh... nothing. I didn't say anything." I said quickly, just realizing that I said it out loud.

1 (I'll tell you later, but please tell me where you are, and quickly!)

2 (Okay, okay. Uhmm... I am at the west entrance of the airport.)

1 (You need to get away from there, now!)

As soon as the person said it, I heard an explosion, and was shocked to see pieces of rubble that was originally the cieling fall down, landing on bystanders and blinding me with dust. There was lots of screaming, and I couldn't find where my parents were until I looked at who was under the rubble. Sticking out from a chunk of concrete was and arm, with my mother's wedding ring, along with my father's leg.

Everything fell silent around me as I focused on the sight before me. Time seemed to slow down, nothing around me mattered until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I turned around, to be met with eyes that seemed to change color quickly. These eyes belonged to a man, and judging by his skin, I could tell that he was arabic.

"Follow me, and stay close." Was all this man said, before dragging me through the airport and out towards the parking lot. We got to his car, which was a chevy corvette zr-6. After we got an the highway, the man started talking.

"Cole Béringer." He said, monotonous.

"How do you know my name?"

"You'll find out." He said with a smirk.

"But who are you? What just happened in there? Where did you even come from? Why could I hear voices in my head?" I asked, starting to freak out a little.

"My name is Setsuna F. Seiei. As for the airport, that was a terrorist attack, targeting innovators. You were hearing voices in your head because you just awakened as an Innovator."

"What? How am I an innovator?"

"I can't be sure, but my friends got information about you, and also got information about the attack a few days beforehand."

"How do you know if someone's an innovator?" I asked, still very confused about the concept.

"Look in the mirror." He said.

So I did. It was all I could do to keep from passing out from shock. My eyes were just like Setsuna's, with the colors constantly changing. My head hurt too much for this.

"Okay..." I said,"But you still haven't told me where you're from."

"You'll see soon." He said, as we pulled off of the highway onto a dirt road that led into the forest.

"Oh great, I'm getting murdered." I said sarcastically.

"If I was going to kill you, I would have let the terrorists do it. But you're here instead." He replied.

A few minutes later, I asked, "So how long will it take for us to get there?"

Setsuna then turned, and said, "We're here."

As we got out of the car, I was suprised, because what I saw was something I never would have imagined seeing.

"Oh my god! You're a part of Celestial Being, aren't you?"

"Yes, and this is my gundam, the 00 Quan [T]." He said, sounding proud.

Setsuna unlocked the gundam, and climbed in. Then, he gestured for me to come closer and get in. The cockpit was small, but at the same time, able to fit more than one person in it, although there was only one seat, meaning I would have to sit in Setsuna's lap. Needless to say, it was very awkward.

"It may take a few hours, so you might want to get comfortable." He said, while prepping the Quan [T].

Setsuna wasn't kidding about the ride being long, because not even fifteen minutes in the air, I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 2: Bright Lights

Thank God I am FINALLY able to get back on here(thanks to my new laptop- lovin it!)!

As i now have a laptop to work from, I can probably start rolling out new chapters and other stories more often. This will most likely be a chapter for a fic per week, maybe per every other day(that is, if I have both the motivation and the inspiration to get things written, and my school schedule permits).

Anyways, now that i have the AN's done, LET THE HIATUS BE NO MORE!

I woke up in a dark room, but I could tell it wasn't a cell. It was too comfortable to be a holding cell. There was also a woman with bright pink hair. She heard me shifting, and turned on the lights. I grunted at the sudden change, which i think may have made her feel bad.

"I'm sorry, I guess I should have warned you." She said, with a guilty tone.

"No, it's okay. Umm... who are you?" I asked, sitting up on the bed.

"Oh, sorry. My name is Feldt. I'm the operator of the ship. What about you?" said the girl.

"I'm Cole." I said, still sore from the flight.

"Well, Cole. Now that you're awake, I should probably take you to the strategy room to meet the others."

And so, I followed Feldt down the hall, and as I passed the window, I looked out, only to see fish swimming around.

"Are we underwater?" I asked.

"Yes, and the ship is called Ptolemaios II, but we nicknamed it the Ptolemy to shorten it." said Feldt.

"Cool." I said, as we continued down the hall.

It only took a few minutes to navigate the hallways of the ship and get to the strategy room. When we entered the room, I immediately sensed the presence of Setsuna. I figured this was an Innovator enhancement from the quantum brainwaves. Then there was a woman motioning me towards the center of the room, standing in front of the others in the room.

I walked over, and turned to face the others in the room.

"Welcome Cole, I am Sumeragi Lee Noriega, the captain of this ship. I hope things haven't been too hard to adjust to." the woman said.

"No, I guess I just needed a little sleep." I said with a sheepish look.

"I'm not sure a week is 'a little'." scoffed a man. He was tall, had long brown hair reaching down to his shoulders, and had a green pilot's suit on. "I'm Lyle Dylandy, but you should call me Lockon Stratos."

"I was seriously out for a week!?" I near-shouted. I've never heard of anyone sleeping that long, outside of a coma.

"Then again," said a different man, this one having long black hair, and wearing an orange vest over a white shirt. The main thing about him though, was his eyes. They were different colors, one being a silver-gray and the other one being gold. "you were medically kept under for most of the time, so we could heal any possible wounds."

"Well, you _were_ just a victim of a terrorist attack." the bichromatic-eyed said, "I guess I should also tell you my name. I'm Allelujah Haptism."

"And you already know me and Feldt Grace." said Setsuna.

After meeting the rest of the crew present, Sumeragi turned me toward a large monitor mounted in the wall.

"Say hello to our last member, Tieria Erde." Mrs. Sumeragi said..

I looked at the screen, and was amazed by what i saw. On the screen there was a man with purple hair that wasn't as long as the others', but it was enough to look good. I'm not totally sure what his eye color could be called.

"Wow." is all I can muster, with trauma just beginning to set in after the shock subsided.

"Mrs. Sumeragi," said Setsuna, obviously sensing the distress I was feeling."I think Cole may be going through something that is just too much for him. If you don't mind, I'll take him back to his quarters."

"Of course, Setsuna. Do what you need to."


	4. Chapter 3: Too Much for Me

**God this is so late! I am super sorry for keeping my readers waiting... I actually have a good (but somewhat overused) excuse for this! Right as soon as I was back in school, I had 2 essays flyin at my face! But, now I will be able to satisfy you guys!**

_

Chapter 3: Too Much for Me

(Setsuna's POV)

I could sense that Cole was just now receiving the blunt end of the emotional and mental trauma that had been given to him by the terrorist attack one week prior through the quantum brainwaves, and through my link to Veda, I knew Tieria could too.

Leading Cole back to his quarters, I dimmed the lights to where he could sleep easier, even though he said he wasn't tired. I tried to think of some ways to get his mind off the attack, but could find none. I thought we would be sitting there in silence, until Cole spoke up.

"Why did they attack that one airport, when there are other, more important ones?"

"The terrorists targeted that airport because they somehow found out in advance that there would be many pure-breed Innovators there that day, and they would have to have access to something like Veda in order for them to have this intel." I said.

"What's Veda?" asked Cole.

"Veda is Celestial Being's quantum processing unit, capable of taking in and analyzing terabytes of data in mere seconds, from sources all around the world." said Tieria, who then appeared on the main monitor in the room.

"Wha..." was all Cole could muster after the surprise appearance.

"Tieria, he just started recovering from a near-death experience, i recommend not scaring him into another one." I said with a little amusement.

"Well SORRY for trying to help answer his question!" said Tieria, sarcastically.

"How are you like this? I mean, what are you?" Cole asked, falling out of his stupor.

"I'm an Innovade, a prototypical form of an Innovator. My mind is directly linked to Veda, and I can also clone a body to live in. So if I were to die, I could transfer my conscious over to Veda and essentially preserve myself."

"Ohhhkay... I think I'm gonna lie down now." Cole said.

"Alright." said Tieria, "just call if you need me or anyone else."

"We have a link to each other's minds, so I can know when you may need something." I said, hoping he would be fine on his own for a while.

As I was walking toward the door, Cole grabbed my wrist and said, "Setsuna, thank you for saving me."

"Of course." I said, watching him lay on his bed. I then made my way towards the hangar.

A few hours later, after I finished checking the 00 Quan(T), I could sense feelings of intense fear and sorrow, and immediately concluded that it was Cole. I started running towards the hallway, probably earning a few weird looks from Ian Vashti and Saji Crossroad.

As soon as I got to his room, I opened the door to find him curled up on the floor, frozen in terror.

"Come on," I said, "I think it's time I show you what we brought you here for."


End file.
